


if you can't get what you want

by rire



Series: Team Battle 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics featuring the Mayuzumi/Akashi pairing, with the overarching theme of Mayuzumi's suffering.<br/>1. In which Mayuzumi is too deep in Love Live hell, and Akashi’s absoluteness extends beyond basketball.<br/>2. In which Mayuzumi and Kuroko are brothers, and Mayuzumi totally does not have a crush on his little brother’s best friend.<br/>3. Mayuzumi goes to an anime convention in full Nico cosplay. Things don’t turn out as planned.<br/>4. Akashi tutors Mayuzumi in English. There isn’t much tutoring involved.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the end of ordinary sorrow

Mayuzumi Chihiro was not impressed.

Actually, no, that was a complete understatement. He had never been this pissed off in his entire life. The only thing keeping him from chucking his phone out the window was the last dredges of his nearly torn sanity and the fact that he now had only three dollars in his bank account and could not afford a new phone.

Here he was, having stayed up for three nights in a row and spent at least a hundred dollars cash on love gems, trying his damn best to keep his number one spot in the rankings— only to fall asleep unwittingly and wake up one hour later to witness someone else overtaking him completely and claiming first place. 

It was  _completely_  beyond him how someone could surpass him by two thousand event points in the mere span of an hour. He had already been two thousand points ahead of the person in second place, and he’d been  _pretty_ confident that all he had to do was keep playing. That is, until seventy-two hours’ lack of sleep caught up to him and pulled him under. Which meant that this goddamn user had played non-stop for the past hour and earned four thousand event points just for the purpose of overtaking Mayuzumi. How many love gems did they even have saved up? And did they purposely do this to see Mayuzumi suffer? How could they even have guessed that he would fall asleep at this inopportune time?

Nevertheless, Mayuzumi sat, fuming and glaring at the disgrace to humanity that bore the username Yukimaru, standing proudly next to the number 1 in the rankings list. What kind of lame-ass name was Yukimaru, anyway?

He tried to reason with himself that it didn’t matter. He’d gotten the second SR Eli anyways, and he’d still be able to idolize her, since he was in the top 4500. But the thing was, it was a matter of _pride,_ and his had just been mercilessly and utterly crushed.

Dejected beyond belief, he pulled the covers over his head, curled up into a ball and slept, plagued with nightmares of Eli’s mocking laughter.

The next day, he woke up half an hour late and narrowly caught the last train to basketball practice. A voice in the back of his head told him that Akashi wouldn’t be pleased, but since when did he give a fuck what Akashi thought of him?

He was, however, in for a huge shock when Akashi arrived at the exact same time he did, which was about thirty minutes later than Akashi usually arrived, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

“Good morning, Chihiro,” Akashi said, a smug grin on his face for God knows whatever reason. Whatever, Mayuzumi wasn’t in the mood to deal with him today. He began running laps around the gym as per the usual routine, but Akashi followed close behind.

“You look rather tired,” Akashi said, in a tone of mock concern. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“I’m fine,” Mayuzumi grunted. “Besides, speak for yourself. What were you even doing up all night? Studying? Plotting murder?”

“It is simple,” Akashi said, slow and condescending as he came to a stop. Mayuzumi stopped, as well, and turned around to see the creepiest look on Akashi’s face he had ever seen, and that was saying a  _lot._  

“You see, Chihiro, I never lose,” Akashi said. “Not in anything, be it studies, basketball, or mobile gaming. If I must hack into my father’s bank account for love gems, then so be it, but I will have you know that I have never, and will never, taste defeat.” 

With that, he saunters away, leaving Mayuzumi dazed in his wake.

“Yeah, that is the last fucking straw,” Mayuzumi mutters under his breath. “I’m quitting this goddamn team.”


	2. rite of passage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got the brothers!AU idea from something chaco tweeted a while ago. shoutout to chaco!

Chihiro does not get along with Tetsuya. At all. In fact, Chihiro rather dislikes looking at Tetsuya most of the time. Whenever Tetsuya catches him lounging on the couch reading a light novel and enjoying life, he always shoots Chihiro a condescending look unbefitting of a thirteen-year-old that gives the thinly veiled message of  _it’s about time you got your act together_. So it’s no wonder that their relationship, like many teenage siblings, is founded upon a sense of general avoidance. And Chihiro has never felt compelled to break this rule. At least, not until Tetsuya brought home Akashi Seijuurou.

Honestly, it baffles Chihiro what kind of business his brother would have with a guy like this, who oozes confidence and charisma with every step. The first time he comes over is when Tetsuya is in his second year of middle school. Even though it’s a weekend, Akashi is dressed in a blazer and nice dress pants that are not part of his school uniform. Chihiro scrunches his nose because no pretentious middle schooler has business dressing so nicely on a weekend. He meets Akashi’s eyes for a split second, stunning scarlet red, and his breath catches in his throat a little when Akashi smiles at him. He can see shoujo sparkles forming out the corner of his eye, and shakes his head to clear them. Tetsuya monotonously introduces the two of them, and then Chihiro ducks back into his room to read light novels as per the usual Saturday routine.

However, he can’t help but scootch a little closer to the wall. It’s a nice place to lean on, and he is definitely not eavesdropping. Of course not. He simply wonders what the hell the two of them even talk about.

It’s silent, however, which perturbs him. He listens even more closely for kissing noises or something of the like, but hears none, which is somewhat reassuring. Curiosity gets the best of him and he tiptoes out his door and peers in through the crack in Tetsuya’s door to see that the two of them are  _reading actual books._

Chihiro wrinkles his nose again. He was right— Akashi Seijuurou is but a pretentious preteen, just like his brother.

—

The two of them grow close, much to Chihiro’s annoyance. Soon, he begins to expect to see Akashi over at their house every day. The boy is perfect, in every sense of the word. He’s gathered, from casually not-eavesdropping against their shared wall, that he is the heir to some large corporation as well as top of the class and captain of Tetsuya’s basketball team. And that’s all the more reason to hate him. But the little conversations they have when Tetsuya is out running errands for their mother only intrigue Chihiro instead of turning him off. Akashi is polite in everything he says, actually sounds genuinely interested in Chihiro’s boring life, and even peers over his shoulder occasionally at the light novels he reads.

On a day when Tetsuya is out buying groceries, Chihiro finds Akashi curled up on the couch next to him. They sit like that for twenty or so minutes while Chihiro pretends like he’s absorbing the information on the pages in front of him instead of being busy absorbing Akashi’s body heat next to him.

“Yeah, I’ll stop here for today so I don’t bore you,” Chihiro mutters reluctantly as he shuts the book.

Akashi’s eyes widen. “We just got to the good part,” he says with a slight pout that is totally not cute, no way in hell.

It’s Chihiro’s turn to widen his eyes. “You were actually reading? I thought you were only into, like, real books.”

Akashi shrugs. “The content is kind of boring, but Ringo-tan is quite cute.”

Chihiro half-snorts, half-laughs. “You know,” he blurts out, “you’re kind of different from what I expected.”

“Is that so?” Akashi smiles. “On the contrary, I think you’re quite close to what I expected. You and Tetsuya are rather similar. You’re both rather quiet and withdrawn, and you both like to read…”

Chihiro has to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He’s not here to listen to Akashi talk about how similar the two of them are. If anything, he wants Akashi to see him as  _Chihiro_ , not Tetsuya’s older brother.

“But you’re different in your own way, too. You wear your heart on your sleeve more. I like that about you. In fact, don’t tell Tetsuya this, but occasionally I look forward to the times when he has to go out and run errands.”

Chihiro blinks. That— that had been a completely casual remark, and yet it had sounded like something else. He blinks again, and Akashi is still looking up at him, a cute, innocent little smile sitting on his lips.

Chihiro has read all too many light novels to know where this is going. And as the senpai character, it is most definitely his turn to initiate things.

So he does. He goes in for the kiss.

Akashi’s lips are warm and taste just a little sweet, and the little breathless noise that escapes his lips is to die for. Chihiro can’t believe he ever settled for 2D waifus. He fists a hand in Akashi’s hair and pulls him closer and Akashi curls his fingers in the fabric of Chihiro’s shirt and nibbles at Chihiro’s bottom lip, and Chihiro literally feels his soul flying out of his body.

They’re interrupted by the loud slamming of the door and jerk apart— too late— to face an irritated Tetsuya.

Tetsuya simply groans and sets down the bag of groceries on the table. “It’s about time you got your act together,” he says, and smiles.


	3. mayuzumi's love live adventures

 

Of all the possible circumstances that could have happened, this was the absolute worst thing Mayuzumi could ever have imagined.

It was hard enough trying to conceal his plans from Akashi. Sure, Akashi knew about his anime and light novel addiction, but not to this extent. Every time Akashi came over Mayuzumi had to kick his fabric into the closet and shove his wig under the bed and pretend like he wasn’t losing his sanity over a fucking cosplay.

And when the day of the convention finally came, Mayuzumi was just heading out the door when Akashi phoned and asked him out on a date.

“No,” Mayuzumi replied curtly. “Sorry, but I’m busy today. Like,  _really_  busy.”

“That’s fine, I can meet up with you whenever you have a break.”

“I won’t have any breaks,” Mayuzumi said, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his too-short skirt. “I won’t, uh, I won’t be in town. All day.”

“For 24 hours?”

“…For 24 hours.”

“I _will_  get to see you, Chihiro.”

And that was that. Akashi hung up abruptly, and Mayuzumi cursed inwardly. He hated making Akashi mad, because Akashi always acted like a petulant child, but he had to do this. He had to do it for his waifu. He hadn’t spent hours sewing and suffering and  _shaving his legs_  for nothing.

He arrived at the convention in full Nico cosplay, and was instantly swallowed in a sea of colourful wigs. It felt like home. Various Love Live cosplayers waved at him, all cute girls, and Mayuzumi wondered what the hell he was doing dating Akashi who wouldn’t understand him and probably had no idea what fandom even was. He looked around wistfully at the couple cosplayers holding hands and sharing drinks. How he wished he could do that someday, although Akashi would certainly never cooperate and Mayuzumi wasn’t sure he wanted to see Akashi cooperate anyway.

He dawdled for an hour or so in the vendor’s hall, trying to decide whether to buy the Bokura Wa Ima no Naka de nendoroid or the No Brand Girls figurine, and walked out with both, plus two Nico t-shirts, three Nico posters and a Nico acrylic charm.

“Excuse me!”

Mayuzumi turned to see a Maki- a very cute Maki- walking towards him and dropped his bags full of merch. The Maki’s voice was rather oddly high-pitched and somewhat familiar. “Can we get a picture together?” the very cute Maki asked, patting him on the shoulder, and Mayuzumi shivered for an unknown reason. Did this count as cheating, he wondered?

“Sure,” he said. The Maki promptly took out their phone and positioned it in front of them, selfie style.

“Can you do me a favour?”

Mayuzumi blinked. He  _knew_  this voice from somewhere, he just couldn’t pinpoint where. “Sure,” he said again, and the Maki smiled rather devilishly.

“Do a Nico Nico Nii.”

Mayuzumi shrugged. “Okay.” He’d spent hours practicing this particular move in front of the mirror, and was secretly excited to use it, even more so for a selfie with the other half of his OTP. “Nico Nico Nii!” he said, as enthusiastically as possible, holding both his hands up as the Maki snapped a photo.

His heart lurched to his stomach when the Maki turned to him, voice suddenly dropping an octave.

“Thanks, Chihiro. I told you I’d get to see you today, didn’t I?” Akashi’s eyes widened. “Since I always win, I’m always right. Now,” Akashi said, taking Mayuzumi’s hand with a death grip, “where to?”

So it was that Mayuzumi’s couple cosplay dream, or rather, nightmare, had come true. Mayuzumi looked down at the ground, wanting very much for it to swallow him up so he could die.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll stop writing love live crossovers one day i swear 
> 
> (http://i.ytimg.com/vi/i8Uhnl-jXuI/hqdefault.jpg these are their cosplays in case you were curious)


	4. study buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never read an english textbook let's just pretend this is how english textbooks actually are

“Remind me again why I’m being tutored by you?”

Akashi smiles at Mayuzumi from across the table. He taps the pen lightly on the desk. “You were the one who said you needed to study.”

“Yeah,” Mayuzumi counters. “I said  _study_ , not  _be tutored by a first year_.”

“What difference does it make? It is a win-win situation. You get to study for your finals, and I get to see you.”

Mayuzumi groans and leans his head on the desk. It isn’t really helping him study at all— he’s kind of been tuning Akashi out in favour of admiring his physical features while simultaneously pretending to be disinterested. “Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone until graduation?”

“That was before we started dating,” Akashi replies, smooth as ever. “Besides, you know I couldn’t leave you alone.” His hand inches across the table, closer to Mayuzumi’s, and Mayuzumi smacks it away. God, that was so cheesy. He’s suddenly quite glad he’s leaning his face on the desk so that he is able to hide his blush.

“Alright,” Akashi says, tapping the pen on the desk again. Mayuzumi wants to tell him to cut it out, because it’s annoying. “So, let me quiz you. Let’s see if you can read this line out loud.”

Akashi pushes the English textbook towards Mayuzumi, and he lifts his head and takes the book, squinting down at the page. English has never been his strong suit, but whatever.

“Uh… ‘Mr. and Mrs. Smith are just married.’”

“Good,” Akashi says. “Now can you tell me what that means?”

Mayuzumi obediently translates, and Akashi gives him an approving nod. “Next.” He moves his finger down the page, not so casually brushing it against Mayuzumi’s hand.

“‘They celebrate their honeymoon in Hawaii.’” Mayuzumi translates this as well. He kind of wants to go to Hawaii right now and escape the devils that are his final exams.

“Next up is a dialogue, so I’ll help you with that. You can be Mr. Smith. Ready?”

Mayuzumi rolls his eyes and nods.

“‘Are you enjoying the honeymoon?’” Akashi says, voice sweet as honey. Mayuzumi shivers.

“‘I am enjoying the honeymoon, darling,’” Mayuzumi says, and then feels kind of strange. His shirt collar feels really itchy all of a sudden, and he scratches the back of his neck.

“The next line is still you,” Akashi says, raising an eyebrow.

Mayuzumi looks down and chokes on his own spit, then closes the book.

“I am  _not_ saying that. No way in hell.”

Akashi smiles up at him. “So you want to fail your exams.”

“I’m not going to fail my exams just because I didn’t want to say one line from a goddamn textbook.” Mayuzumi tries to look away, but Akashi leans closer.

“I am only trying to help,” Akashi says slowly, eyes deceptively innocent. And despite knowing it’s a trap, Mayuzumi falls right into it.

“Fine,” he groans, shifting awkwardly in his chair and clearing his throat. “‘I love you.’”

“Good,” Akashi says, leaning ever closer, fondling Mayuzumi’s tie casually as he whispers in his ear. “Now tell me— show me— what that means.”

“I just wanted to fucking study,” Mayuzumi mutters under his breath, but is quickly cut off by Akashi’s lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://akashintarou.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
